


You Got Me Breaking All The Rules

by BeautyInChains



Series: Soft Hockey Bros [5]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hard Hockey Bros, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Shh, gagging, shushing kink?, soft hockey bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: The first time Jonesy shushes Reilly, he doesn't think about it. He's caught up in the moment and his pointer finger is pressed against Reilly's lips before he can stop himself.Jonesy develops a bit of a kink for shushing his buddy. Luckily Reilly's into it.





	You Got Me Breaking All The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a beautiful GIF that I cannot for the life of me recall seeing on the show- bless the internet! I don't know if anyone else is into this whole shushing thing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Title borrowed from the track Secret (Shh) by Charli XCX.
> 
> Unbeta'd, concrit welcome, etc. <3

The first time Jonesy shushes Reilly, he doesn't think about it. He's caught up in the moment and his pointer finger is pressed against Reilly's lips before he can stop himself. But there's something to be said for the way Reilly's lips feel against the digit; dry and full and pink and so warm against his skin. When Reilly's bottom lip catches on the pad of his finger as he pulls away Jonesy's can't help the way his breath hitches in his chest.

By the third time Jonesy figures that Reilly's caught on because his eyes go dark the moment they touch. Jonesy gasps as Reilly's tongue flits against his finger before he trails it down Reilly's stubbled chin, down his throat to where Jonesy can feel him swallow. They're in public when it happens and it's Jonesy who pulls away first before he has the opportunity to really, truly embarrass them.

The next time it happens they're in a dimly lit corner of MoDean's. Jonesy's lips part on a barely audible moan when Reilly's tongue meets him once again. It's a wet, almost scalding tease and it's gone as quickly as it came. Jonesy's blush hits fast and hard, rising from his chest. Reilly's eyes pupils look a bit more blown than they had a moment ago and his lips are curved into a playful little smirk. With a rush Jonesy realizes that Reilly is very much enjoying this game that they've been playing. He wonders how far Reilly will let him push, how far he's willing to go.

With a quick glance over his shoulder to confirm that no one is paying them any mind Jonesy reaches across the little table and cups Reilly's jaw with a firm hand. He sweeps his thumb across Reilly's lips until the blond yields beneath his touch and Jonesy slips inside, "Fuck, buddy," Jonesy whispers under his breath. Reilly gives a slow suck in response and Jonesy shivers. With Reilly's lashes fanned out against his hollowed cheeks it's an obscene pantomime of what Jonesy really wants. Jonesy jerks his thumb back with a wet sound and Reilly's eyes snap open, startled.

Jonesy stumbles to his feet, lust drunk, and drags Reilly out of his seat. They can't seem to keep their hands to themselves as they push and pull and kiss and tug until they're falling through the back exit of MoDean's, met by the cool night air. Hands fisted in Reilly's tank Jonesy lets the blond back him up against the old brick wall. Jonesy's cock throbs in his shorts and he moans when Reilly crowds up against him.

Reilly butts his forehead against Jonesy's with a shuddering breath, "Here, buddy?"

Jonesy pushes against Reilly's forehead with his own, an affirmative. He slides his hands up Reilly's muscular arms, curls his fingers over his shoulders and pulls down. Reilly smiles, licks his lips, and goes easily to his knees. He laughs brightly when Jonesy cuffs his snapback off his head, stops laughing when Jonesy's fingers tangle into his flow and uses his grip to drag him closer.

Reilly's lips part against the fabric of Jonesy's shorts and Jonesy trembles as the moist warmth of Reilly's breath curls around his cock. It takes a moment for Jonesy to free his cock singlehandedly and when he does the sound of Reilly's desperate swallow seems to echo in his ears. But it's Jonesy's turn to tease now and so he holds fast to Reilly's hair, immobilizing him, "No," he says when Reilly makes to raise his hands to Jonesy's hips, "Hands off."

"Jesus, fuck," Reilly pants, chest heaving as his hands obediently fall to his sides. Jonesy takes himself in hand, stroking his cock up and down and Reilly is helpless to watch, "Please, buddy."

Jonesy lowers his cock, presses it firmly against Reilly's lips, "Shhhh," he murmurs with a smile.

Reilly looks so pretty on his knees, flushed and shaking with desire. Not that Jonesy's fairing any better himself. 

"Open," he says quietly, eyes on Reilly's as the blond's jaw drops open eagerly. Jonesy groans as he pushes his cock inside. Reilly's mouth is hot and wet and he holds it open, clearly waiting for Jonesy's permission. Jonesy's grip tightens, tugs again and then Reilly's lips are closing around him. Jonesy shudders as Reilly swallows down his cock, slow and deep before Jonesy can feel the flutter of Reilly's throat, a silent protest. Reilly's eyes start to water as Jonesy holds him there for a breathless beat before allowing him to draw back.

They continue like this until Reilly's lashes are all spiked together with tears, until there's drool running down his chin as he gags quietly around Jonesy's length. Jonesy knows that he's the first guy Reilly's been with, knows that his is the first cock Reilly's ever tasted. He's inexperienced, but eager to please and Jonesy wouldn't have it any other way. Reilly's eyes scrunch shut as he gags hard and Jonesy draws him back, lets him breathe, "Okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, buddy. I can go again, let me-" he cuts himself off in his desperation, sucking Jonesy's pretty pink cockhead back into his mouth.

Jonesy lets Reilly set the rhythm this time and it isn't long until Reilly has him falling over the edge, "Reils, fuck, buddy, gonna come!"

Jonesy grunts as he tenses and shoots down Reilly's throat. Reilly's moaning wetly around him, sucking him through each pulse until Jonesy draws him back by his hair. When he looks down he's met with the sight of his own come spilling down Reilly's chin, of Reilly's hand wrapped tightly around his own cock over his shorts. 

Jonesy cups Reilly's face with both hands as Reilly rises on trembling legs. Jonesy revels in the heat of the blond's body, in the sight of his heaving chest and shaking fingers before licking the come up off of Reilly's chin and pushing it into his mouth with a moan. Jonesy swallows Reilly's whine as their tongues meet, fucking against one another. Reilly clutches at Jonesy's sides, pressing his cock into Jonesy's hip, grinding hard.

Jonesy breaks the kiss, nips at Reilly's slick bottom lip, "So fucking hot, buddy. Love you like this. You gonna come for me?"

Jonesy snakes a hand in between them, down Reilly's short, curls his fingers around him. Reilly's skin is hot to the touch, hard and so wet when Jonesy drags his thumb over Reilly's slit. Reilly whimpers, drops his face into the crook of Jonesy's neck as he pumps his hips, "Aw, fuck. That's it, Reils. Come on, buddy, just for me."

And then Reilly's crying out and pulsing in his hand, come running over Jonesy's fist and soaking Reilly's shorts.

"Shhh, buddy," Jonesy murmurs softly into Reilly's flow as the blond floats back down to earth, "I got you."


End file.
